


Sweet & Spice

by MizukixTsukiyomi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Cooking, F/M, High School, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukixTsukiyomi/pseuds/MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: The culinary world isn't all about eating. Behind the kitchen wars of food and love are taken inside the ground of Totsuki Academy!





	Sweet & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Shokugeki no Soma belongs to Yato Tsukuda and Shun Saeki. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!

' _I haven't been here in a long time…'_

Blue orbs scanned the surroundings of the narrow streets filled with small businesses, restaurants, and stands. Japan was growing and advancing, but these places always set her heart at ease to know Japan was not losing its old touch to history. It was not a crowded area, but people were lively as they walked past her and conversed on their day.

' _It has been a while since I have walked in Sumire Town,'_ a smile graced the miko's lips before raising a brow, _'but why are we here in the first place?_ ' Her eyes landed on the back of her mother, seeing her carry a few groceries she had bought at the local market. It was strange to her why her mother had suddenly asked her to go grocery shopping with her and had chosen one a few streets farther from the shrine.

"Ano, okaa-san?"

The older housewife blinked as she turned her head over her shoulder to see her oldest daughter giving her a questioning look while she carried a bag of groceries herself. The smile on her lips remained before giving a tilt of her head. "What is it, Kagome?"

"What are we doing all the way here? Is there something else you needed?" the miko questioned. She did not mind the distance, but it was a bit out of the ordinary to follow her mother far from the shrine.

"Well, since we are in the area, I thought of visiting _Shokudokoro Yukihira_ ," her mother replied before returning back to her path ahead.

Lost in her words, the miko was left in blinks as she continued to stare at her mother's back. _'Shokudokoro…Yukihira?'_ she repeated to herself. Kagome followed behind as her eyes wandered around to see people coming in and out of the small shops. "Why Yukihira?" she questioned.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten, Kagome?" her mother chuckled. "You practically loved eating there every day when you were a child."

"I know," Kagome replied, "but it has been years since the last time we came."

"Hmm, has it been five years already?" Kagome's mother tapped her chin with her free hand before sending her daughter a smile over her shoulder. "Well, it should do us good to visit old friends. Besides, it looked to me you needed to get your head cleared, Kagome. It doesn't do you any good to stay all day in the shrine."

The miko sighed under her breath as she lowered her eyes to the street. Her feet continued to walk her forward as thoughts ran inside her head. So her mother had seen the locks she had placed over herself. _'And it has been one month since the last time I crossed the well and failed to cross back,'_ her eyes scrunched at the memory of being separated from her friends the moment the last shard had been placed into the jewel. _'In the end, the moment Naraku was defeated and the jewel was complete, the well had taken me back.'_ The memory clenched her heart tightly as she remembered only seeing the shock on her friends' faces while being dragged back into the well. She did not think her journey would have been so short with all the dangers she had faced. The longest month of her life had finally come to an end, yet she felt her loneliness drag on. She did not show her discomfort of being in this era – she had no problems with it – but she just felt…lost. No goal in mind nor thrive to continue with her studies. The shrine contained all the memories she had of the feudal era and her dear friends; she did not see herself letting go.

"I wonder how much they have grown."

Her mother's voice rung in her ears as it brought her out of her thoughts. Raising a brow once again, she heard a chuckle escape her mother's throat. "Are you talking about Joichiro-san?"

"Ah, so you do remember. I was afraid you would have forgotten, Kagome."

"How can I forget someone that took care of me when you or oji-san couldn't," the miko chuckled back as her memories from long ago clicked back in. Although the memory was not as impactful as her traveling back in time, they were calm memories when she would see Shokudokoro Yukihira's owner bring magic to his amazing dishes. "Now that you mention it, I really have not had his food in a long time."

Kagome's mother nodded as she shifted the bag to her other hand before replying. "I remember how you and Sōma would always argue about Joichiro's and his cooking. For two young kids, you two would argue for days when you would pick Joichiro's plates."

The miko shuddered as she mentioned Joichiro's son. Of all people she had met in her life, Sōma was merciless when it came to making her try his new "creations". _'The last time I saw him, I remember him making me try his mackerel fish with pickled mayo sauce. The taste lingered in my mouth for a week. A week!'_ The taste was as if she had gone down a sewer with nothing but mackerel fish coming after her. The memory had haunted her as a kid!

"Well, here it is."

Blinking out her unpleasant memory, Kagome's eyes rose to see the familiar red sign over the restaurant. She blinked once more as she read the words inside her head: _'Yukihira…'_

The feeling was nostalgic as nothing but childhood memories came rushing back in her head. Despite having Sōma make her his own personal taster, she had come to learn a few things with his father. It was not much, but something to get her by in learning how to cook decent dishes. Hearing her mother slide the door open, she walked behind her before flashing her eyelashes at the sight of the busy restaurant. Cheers, laughter, and smiles filled the small area, yet the restaurant looked like the biggest home to the people.

"Sorry for intruding," smiled her mother as she made her way inside, "I do hope there is room for two."

The miko turned her head as she saw her mother making her way to the front of the counter. Seeing the male with his hair tied back, she immediately recognized his aura. The sight of his back as he moved his arms with the pans and adding ingredients sent another wave of nostalgia in her veins.

"Irashaimase-!" the dark haired chef blinked as he turned away from the pan and stared at the two black haired females standing at the entrance of his restaurant. It only took him a second to take in their appearances before a smile broke into his lips. "Well, well. If it isn't Higurashi-san. This is certainly a big surprise."

"I see you haven't stopped cooking," Kagome's mother chuckled before making her way to the front counter, "Joichiro-san."

The said chef snickered before turning his head to the miko coming to sit beside her mother. He took another blink before raising a brow at the sight of the grown daughter. "Oh?" he smirked. "Is that you, Kagome-chan? My have you grown! I remember when you were just at my hip. I see these years have made you as beautiful as your mother."

Kagome matched her smile with closed eyes as she took the compliment: "Arigatou, Joichiro-san." Even with the five years that had passed since last visiting Yukihira, she saw no difference in the chef's appearance. If anything, he looked younger than before.

"So what do I owe to this surprise visit?" Joichiro raised a brow before walking over to the frying pan behind him. "It has been five years, has it not, Higurashi-san?"

"I suppose so," she replied as her eyes traveled to see every customer's joyfulness with every bite they took, "but I wanted to bring Kagome here."

"Okaa-san…," whispered the miko, not wanting to put an image of a child self to the chef in front of her. It was not like she had known they were coming here!

Releasing another chuckle, Joichiro placed the meal onto a bowl before placing it to the customer next to the miko. A smile stretched onto his lips as he saw the glow in Kagome's eyes. It had been a long time since she had seen his cooking and no doubt it had brought memories when he would serve her before restaurant hours. He had made her feel like a VIP guest. "So what will be today?" he asked, turning his attention to the two women.

"Hmm, well whatever you can think of that can remind us of this place," Kagome's mother smiled in reply as Kagome noticed the nod coming from Joichiro.

"Alright, then I know exactly what to make," Joichiro tightened the white sash around his waist as he looked to his right and cupped his hand to the side of his lips. "Sōma! We have a special order!"

The miko blinked as her ears caught the sound of shuffling pans and boxes at the back of the restaurant before setting her eyes on the incoming red head. Kagome jumped slightly as she saw the smirk plastered on his face before he pointed his finger towards the chef.

"Yosh! Today will be the day, oyaji! I am going to win!"

"Calm down," Joichiro sighed, "this is no challenge, Sōma."

"Huh?" the named male lowered his finger as he was left at a blank blink. "Not a challenge?"

"I know you were taking your break, but we have special guests and I need some help," Joichiro tilted his head to the side in a signal. "Looks like we a serving a special we haven't had in a long time."

Sōma blinked before turning his head to the "guests". He blinked once more as he caught sight of the two black haired females sitting on the other side of the counter. Raising a brow, he scratched his cheek in confusion: "Who are they?" The chef sighed as he remembered how clueless his son could be when it came to other people.

"Sōma-kun?"

The red head blinked as he heard his name being called before turning to the owner of the voice. His yellow orbs made contact with the cerulean hue before tilting his head to the side once again, he walked forward until he faced the girl. "Oi, you're-"

"My, my, Sōma-kun! You have grown!" Kagome's mother cut in as she saw the confusing look on the red head's face. "I see you have been taking your father's looks."

"Oyaji?" he chuckled before placing his hands on his hips. "I look nothing like him!" His laugh died down as his confusion came rushing in once again, "ano…dare?"

Joichiro shook his head as he grabbed the noodles from the fridge before placing them over the cutting board. "Sōma, don't tell me you forgot about them."

"Ah!" Sōma pointed his finger at the miko as he finally placed the puzzle pieces together in his head. How could he forget those blue eyes? He could never forget the little girl that admired his father's cooking and never wanted to try his own. "Kago-chan!"

"Oi," the miko's eyes narrowed as she caught the nickname, "we are not young anymore. Call me by my name."

"Woah~ I haven't seen you in years," he chuckled before crossing his arms. "It was like you suddenly disappeared. Don't tell me I scared you off with that mackerel?"

The miko's eyebrow came to a twitch as her tongue came back to remember the horrid taste of the fish. So he did remember the last dish he had given her! "I should sue you for that," she glared.

"Eh~," he raised a cocky eyebrow at the threat, "that was five years ago, Kago-chan. Don't tell me you still remember the taste?"

Oh how much she wanted to give him a hit on the top of his head! Before she could go into her decided action, she stopped at the sound of Joichiro's voice calling for his son's attention. "Sōma, start to boil the water. They are special guests and they should be served the best."

"What are we making?" Sōma questioned as he unwrapped the white sash from his wrist.

"Kagome-chan's special," he smirked back as he grabbed his kitchen knife before turning his back to the women.

Sōma chuckled back as he gave Kagome a thumbs up. "As much as I love to make you try my new creations, I guess I can make you a special dish to make you remember Yukihira!"

The miko watched as the red head wrapped the white sash around his forehead before tying up another white sash around his waist. She could not help but be awed by how swiftly Sōma and his father would move around the kitchen without missing their rhythm. Their concentration was one-hundred percent into their task and they showed their love for their talent right through their eyes and movements. Memories of her past flooded in as she remembered sitting at the other side of the counter alone and watching Sōma show her flip an omelet over the burner as his father showed her how to cut vegetables in a quick manner. Seeing the matching long sleeve shirts and the restaurant logo on their backs, Kagome had realized how much Sōma had grown into following his father's footsteps.

"He has grown, hasn't he?"

Kagome turned her head to her mother's whisper, seeing her smile at the sight she had been observing. Before the feudal era, she had thought it was weird of her mother stopping in her visits to Yukihira, but once her own adventure started, the only thing in her mind was her feudal family.

"Here ya go! Kagome-chan's special!"

Upon hearing Joichiro's voice, both females lowered their eyes to see the steaming bowl of udon. Not only did the broth look steamy, but the choice of vegetables and meat Joichiro and Sōma had used had her speechless. Their techniques had improved! Her lips watered slightly as the smell rose to her nose. The aroma was intoxicating itself and had her grabbing the chopsticks automatically.

"Ah, you remembered Kagome's favorite dish," smiled her mother as she separated her chopsticks. "So many years and these two still remember your favorite food, Kagome."

"How could we forget when that is all she would eat here?" Sōma smirked as he leaned closer to the miko.

Kagome's eyes lowered to a dead-fish expression before she came to grab the red head's nose between her fingers and pinched it. "I had to take off the taste of your horrible dishes, baka. Remember to respect those older than you."

"Oi!" he pulled away, giving her a glare. "You are only a few months older than me don't be using that to your advantage!"

"So, Kagome-chan, what high school are you attending?" blinked the chef, breaking the argument of the two before Sōma found himself at the girl's mercy. Despite Sōma using her as a taste tester, Kagome held her ground well against him. But the moment he had seen her walk into his restaurant, the life in her cerulean orbs almost seemed…dry. He blinked again as he saw the small stiffness occur on the miko's shoulders as the noodles slipped through her chopsticks.

The miko's mother chuckled nervously as she caught the attention of the two males. "Unfortunately, Kagome did not make it into any high schools due to her grades."

"Eh?" blinked Joichiro. He was sure the girl was smart even at a young age.

Kagome's nerve popped out into a twitch as she heard Sōma stifle a laugh behind his hand. Delivering a glare to the red head, she was ready to stab her chopsticks into him. Years had passed and he was still his old self.

The main chef sighed before giving out a smirk of his own to the miko: "don't worry, Kagome-chan. Sōma is on the same boat as you."

"Eh~," the miko grinned at the information as she turned to see the look of shock on Sōma's expression, "so you are still a baka?"

"Oi! Oyaji! I told you it was my choice to not go to a high school!" he exclaimed before turning around and walking heavily to the other side of the counter as he mumbled words of 'I am not a baka' and 'oyaji needs to keep his mouth shut'.

The miko's mother nodded as she returned her attention to the chef in front of her before parting her lips to speak. "So I am guessing he decided to learn cooking here at the restaurant?"

"That is what he wants," Joichiro exhaled as he crossed his arms, "but I think he should go for Tōtsuki Culinary Academy."

Hearing the foreign school reach her ears, Kagome was once again stopped from giving her thanks to the food. _'Tōtsuki…Culinary Academy?'_ she questioned herself as she observed the two adults from the corner of her eyes. She never heard of that school before. But the last thing she needed to feel was sympathy for the red head after the teasing. The two got along, but they were perfect when it came to annoying each other. It did not even seem like they had been separated for five years. The aura around them was comfortable and calm. Kagome raised a brow as she lowered her chopsticks: "But even if Sōma-kun didn't want to enter a high school, that shouldn't interfere with his idiotic mind in making gross dishes."

"Eh~ want to repeat that, Kago-chan."

"I told you to stop calling me that-!" the miko's eyes shot wide as she came to stare at a small grilled squid tentacle drenched in something she did not want to know. Kagome quickly pressed her lips together already seeing where this was going. Even the glint in his eyes was telling her to run. She gave him a glare while speaking through a small gap between her lips: "You better not, Sōma-kun."

"Don't you want to try my special squid tentacles dressed with peanut butter?" the dark aura around him grew as his intentions only became bolder with the tentacle coming closer to her lips.

Kagome shook her head, wanting nothing more than shoot an arrow at the baka! Could she not just enjoy her udon in peace!? She did not want to come back to this torture! This was not the type of reunion she thought of! She was a weak girl before, but now she was sure she could flip him over a table.

"I knew seeing him would lift your spirits, Kagome," chuckled her mother, receiving a choke from her daughter.

"N-Nani!?" she exclaimed, turning to her mother's gentle smile.

"Itadakimasu!"

The miko's eyes widened as she heard Sōma's voice surrounded with laughter before he pushed the tentacle into her mouth before he pulled the chopsticks away. The color of her skin drained completely pale as the life in her eyes was completely sucked out of her. Her body was feeling constricted by the feeling of disgust; the taste was violating her. Finally having swallowed the horrid taste, her eyes tightened into a glare before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and bringing him close. "You want to die, don't you?! Can't you be normal and greet people with a smile or something!?"

"Eh~," he smirked, "I thought this was our special way of greeting each other."

"Want me to return the favor?" she smirked back as she grabbed a tentacle herself and pushed it past his lips. She found it amusing to see his own eyes roll back as the taste melted into his tongue. Revenge was sweet alright.

"Those two have always been a lively bunch when put in the same room," Kagome's mother chuckled as she whispered her words to Joichiro. Seeing the smile and life return to her daughter soothed her soul. But of course, Yukihira's cooking always found a way to make her daughter smile since she was small. "Your son will grow to be a great chef someday," she continued, turning to face the chef in front of her. "You should push him to attend Tōtsuki."

"That is the plan," he smirked, placing his hand over his hip. "Does Kagome-chan have an interest in cooking by any chance?"

"Well," her mother turned her head back to the arguing duo, "she has the talent of her father to cook, but she never got around to sharpen her skills after…some events happened." Hearing the sound of papers, Kagome's mother blinked as she saw Joichiro push a few papers her way beside her bowl of food. "What is this?" she questioned.

"Tōtsuki's Culinary transfer information. They will be holding their transfer exam in a few days. You should tell her to go," he smiled, seeing the older female grab the sheets of paper and the brochure below. "Besides those two always bickering, they do make an interesting pair," he chuckled as his eyes landed on the miko being forced with another tentacle, "and let's not forget Kagome-chan does have the talent to pour her emotions into her cooking and making others feel what she felt during her cooking." Joichirou sighed as he looked at his son. "My son needs to learn that the true trick to become a good chef is to meet a woman you want to devote all of your cooking to, but I guess he won't learn that until he gets older."

Kagome's mother nodded to herself before turning her head to the side and seeing Sōma and her daughter see the fallen tentacle on her udon before breaking into a bigger fit. "That is how you and my husband won us over," she laughed at the ancient memory. "I think her father would be proud to see her go into Tōtsuki. I will speak to her about it."

* * *

Releasing a low sigh under her breath, Kagome close her eyes as she placed her pencil down on her desk. She tilted her head side-to-side while hearing pops of soreness from her joints. Who knew sitting all day to study for high school entrance exams could tire you out. She was lucky enough to find a school that had later entrance exams than the others.

Of course, it was not the best school academically, but it was better than nothing. _'I don't know how well I am going to do, though. Math is really going to be my weakest point.'_ She never regretted going to the feudal era, but she never realized how much it had pushed her back in her own era.

A knock on her door called out her attention: "Come in!"

Watching her mother slowly open the door to her room, she blinked as she saw her holding a few papers in hand. "Okaa-san? Do you need something?"

"No," she shook her head with a smile, "I simply came to see how you were doing, dear. Looks like studying really is taking its toll on you, huh?"

"Well, I need to catch up on a lot of material," Kagome sighed once more as she rested her cheek over her palm. "Didn't think I would be this behind. Teaching myself is a lot harder than you think."

"I know, dear." The miko's mother watched the scattered text and note books all over her daughter's desk and even some on her bed. There was doubt Kagome was spending long hours studying with little sleep. Looking at the papers in her hands, she was unsure if her daughter would accept her idea.

Kagome noticed her mother's silence and the long stare she gave at the mysterious papers. Raising a brow, Kagome spoke out: "what are those, okaa-san?"

"Huh? Oh, these were given to me by Joichirou-san." Handing the papers to her daughter, she smiled as she saw her looking inside the brochure. "Joichirou-san thought it was the best idea to put his son inside the academy. I think you should give it a try, Kagome."

"Okaa-san…this is a culinary academy," Kagome whispered as her eyes took in the pictures of the many chefs, kitchens, and the academy's symbol. She did not even think Japan had such a high standing culinary school for high school students. "I can't do this, okaa-san."

Kagome's mother frowned as she watched her close the brochure and place it on her desk. "I know this isn't in your comfort zone, but I believe you can do well. You have cooking skills that you learned from Joichirou-san, remember?"

"I haven't cooked like him in over five years now."

"Take it as a challenge, Kagome. I am sure it will do you well; there is no harm in trying. Joichirou-san is going to push Sōma-kun to do it." Hearing no reply from her daughter, she exhaled before she turned around to walk towards the door. "The exams are tomorrow; it is up to you if you want to go, Kagome."

Hearing the door close, Kagome returned to her math problems. Her eyes gave the brochure a few glances from time-to-time, and the more she stared, the more curious she was to see what this academy was about. She reached for the brochure once more and looked at the title.

' _Well…if Sōma-kun is going…I guess there is no harm in seeing what this is all about. Not that I would be able to make it in with my skills.'_

* * *

"Ah! Kagome-chan!"

Looking up from her map, the miko blinked as she heard her name being called out. Kagome blinked once more at the sight of the Yukihira restaurant owner walking towards her with a suitcase as he waved at with a grin.

"Yukihira-san, ohayo," she bowed.

"I see you are up early," he chuckled with his grin. Noticing the familiar blue brochure in her hands along with a map, Joichirou could not help but let his grin grow. "Going to Totsuki, huh? Was your mother able to convince you?"

Kagome's eyes dropped back down to the papers in hand. All night she could not help but look over the brochure and read over the many accomplishments Totsuki had made as a culinary school. After finalizing her decision, she thought there would be no harm in seeing what this academy had to offer. Perhaps what she needed was a different routine in her life.

"Well, Sōma is going. He wasn't so happy hearing that I would be closing down the restaurant for some time."

"You're…closing the restaurant?" the miko blinked, taken back by the news. She had overheard the conversation the other day of Sōma's plan to remain in the restaurant to enhance his skills. No doubt Sōma was taken back his own father's news.

"Not forever," Joichirou chuckled, "just giving myself some time. I am planning to go around the world to study on my own and cook. It is something I have always wanted to do."

A small smile formed on the miko's lips as she heard Joichirou's words. In all her years of seeing and knowing Sōma's father, this was the first time he had ever spoken to her about his own dreams. Her inner thoughts were broken off as soon as she felt his hand give her a gentle pat over her head.

"I wish you the best of luck, Kagome-chan. I know you will do great." Walking past the miko, he chuckled as he whispered his last words. "Make your father proud."

Kagome looked over her shoulder, confused over Joichirou's last words that had been covered by the passing wind. Seeing the older man walking down the street while rolling his suitcase, Kagome sighed with a smile before she came back to look at the brochure at hand.

* * *

The sight of limos, butlers, and fancy clothes greeted the miko to make her feel very unwelcoming. Never in her life had she been surrounded by many "rich" people. Was she even in the right place? Making her way – carefully – through the crowd of many incoming transfer students, she tried her best to not bump into any of them. Just looking at them made her feel unwelcoming to talk to them.

' _Where the heck is the entrance anyways-?'_ Her eyes immediately caught the familiar flaming red spiky hair walking a few feet in front of her. Looking at the white sash tied around the male's wrist, Kagome's eyebrow rose as she saw him carrying a school bag over his shoulder.

"Ha! Paying to learn how to cook is so stupid. A culinary school is going to consist of an old man showing us the fundamentals of using a knife!"

"Sōma-kun?"

Hearing his name, the red haired male stopped in his steps before he looked over his shoulder to see his childhood friend walking towards him. He blinked blankly the moment he noticed her having the same brochure as himself. "Kago-chan? What are you doing here-?!" Sōma's eyes scrunched the moment Kagome's fingers pinched his nose. "Oi! What gives!?"

"Stop calling me that!"

The young Yukihira rubbed his nose as he gave the miko a scowl. Why was she greeting him with such actions when all he ever gave her was kind words? He huffed: "what are you doing here, Ka-go-me?"

She did not miss the pinch of sarcasm in her name, but decided to let it slide as she had enough to deal with. Before she could answer Sōma's question, the yell of a male student a few feet away caught their attention.

"I failed the advancement test! I'm done for! My life is over!"

The two blinked in silence as they were taken back by the male's cry as he had fallen on to his knees with hands scratching at his scalp. The voice of an older male made them turn around to see a bodyguard with the Totsuki's symbol around his arm glaring at the male on his knees.

"I beg you!" the older male shouted, tightening his hold on the bodyguard's clothing. "I will donate ten million, or even twenty million! Just take back my son's expulsion!"

"W-What's going on?" Sōma questioned with hesitation.

Turning her head towards the double wooden doors, Kagome caught the official sign of the academy written in ink over a wooden plank. "Totsuki…Teahouse Culinary Academy."

Sōma quickly dove his hand inside his pocket as he brought out his cell. Speed dialing his father, the red head's eyes widened as he looked at the tall and fancy buildings that were clearly for intimidation – right?

" _Ah, Sōma! Have you arrived?"_

The sound of his father's voice brought him out of his staring as Sōma quickly opened his mouth. "You didn't tell me this school was for a bunch a rich kids! I am totally out of place here!"

" _That's Japan's top culinary school, with a graduation rate of less than 10%."_

Snatching the phone away from Sōma's hand, Kagome gave the phone a glare as she had overheard Joichirou's voice. "Less than 10%!? I can't even get into a school! How the heck am I supposed to even get out of one!"

" _Well, it's a super elite institution. I am sure you two can manage it! Both of you will be taking the transfer admission exam for one of the best culinary schools in the country. Wishing you all luck-_ _ **Hey, Jo! Please wait a moment!**_ _"_

The two blinked as they heard the foreign language being used by Sōma's father. Standing close to the miko, Sōma blinked as he stared at the phone in the miko's hand as she had placed him on speaker. "Oi, where are you right now, Oyaji?"

" _I am headed to New York City. I am at the airport right now being escorted by a few old friends. The Manhattan Royal Hotel has invited me as VIP chef to cook in the reception hall. That is where I will be cooking. I will be going to Italy, then Spain."_

"Huh?" Sōma blinked, "I don't think I am following well."

"What can you follow?" the miko looked at the red headed with dead fish eyes.

"Uruse, Kago-chan!"

" _Ma, ma!"_ Joichirou chuckled through the phone. _"No need to get rowdy with each other. You two should be getting along. But…let me tell you something, S_ ō _ma. If you can't survive that academy until graduation, you can kiss your hopes of surpassing me goodbye as a pipe dream."_

Trembling with a smirk, Sōma threw his fist up in the air as he heard the challenge. "Just watch me, old man!"

The miko sweat dropped with a smile upon witnessing Sōma's little rant to defeat his father. Left with the phone in hand, she sighed before she heard Joichirou's voice once more.

" _Kagome-chan?"_

"Uh, hai, Yukihira-san?"

" _Do take care of my son for me. He can get a little out of hand and open his mouth without thinking."_

Kagome's memory quickly flashed back to the many times the young Sōma would bad mouth a bully or a harsh critic to his food. Of course he would always carry a small container of his "delicious" treats to shut them up. "Can't make promises, Joichirou-san," she chuckled, "but he is in good hands."

" _Arigatou, Kagome-chan. Also…take care of yourself, too. You deserve a happy life, Kagome-chan."_

Staring at the phone with a few blinks, Kagome was at a loss to speak as she heard the concern and smile behind his voice for her.

" _The future holds many mysteries, but only challenging those fears can take you somewhere far. Ah! I need to board now! Good luck you two!"_

"Yeah….have a safe flight…," Kagome whispered with only the echoing sound of hung call going through the speaker.

* * *

"Dammit."

Hearing the grumble following the curse, Kagome looked to her side as she saw the scowl over Sōma's expression. After having the talk with his father and entering the gates, his whole demeanor had changed. Looking around her surroundings, Kagome could not help but feel intimidated by the many students that were present for the transfer exams.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned with a raised brow as both continued down their path.

"A pipe dream?" he scoffed. "Yeah, right. I will definitely make it to graduation, dammit!"

Sōma kicked the edge of the bench as he quickly heard a light gasp from the butler standing at the other end. The miko jumped at the action as her eyes scanned forward and noticed a blonde male holding a tea cup as his butler held the fancy white tea pot.

"A-Ah, sumimazen!" Kagome bowed seeing the blonde smiling upon feeling the kick's vibrations. Sending Sōma a glare, she quickly elbowed him on his side before forcing him down into a bow. "This guy doesn't know any better. He is just a little nervous. Right, Sōma-kun?"

"R-Right…," he whispered, "gomen. I didn't see you there."

The blonde boy turned his head to the two as he held his smile. "No need to apologize. I can understand the nerves. You two are also applying for a transfer, right? Why don't you two take a seat?"

Both Kagome and Sōma glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. Giving out a shrug, Sōma was the first to sit beside the unknown male as Kagome came afterwards. She exhaled out her nerves as her eyes took in the sight of what looked like middle school students coming out of their own entrance exams.

"With high school qualifying exam results being announced for Totsuki's junior high school, and exams being held for people like us hoping to transfer in, things are pretty lively today," the blonde male spoke. "Ah, where are my manners. I'm Nikaido Yoshiaki. My family runs a French restaurant."

"Eh~, what a coincidence," Sōma spoke, "mine runs a restaurant, too."

Nikaido gave out a chuckle: "that may not be such a coincidence. That guy on the far right is the heir to a national restaurant chain, and the one next to him, his family runs a seafood wholesale business that supplies the entire Kanto region. Almost everyone here has a cooking industry pedigree of some sort."

"Well that explains the luxury," Kagome nodded.

"What's your place's name?" Nikaido questioned, turning his eyes to the observant Sōma.

"Oh, Yukihira."

"Yukihira? A traditional Japanese restaurant, then?"

Giving out a laugh, Sōma waved his hand up and down, "oh, we are not that high-brow. We are a diner downtown-"

Kagome jumped back as she saw the red head being kicked away by Nikaido. Turning her head to the fallen Yukihira, Kagome stood up from her seat as she knelt down to check if Sōma was alright. A rise of angered aura caught her attention; she turned her head towards Nikaido to see the dark glare on his expression. "O-Oi! What was that for-!?"

"How dare you sit next to _me,_ you low-class commoner!" he shouted. "Listen up! This academy isn't for the likes of you! It is a sacred grove, meant as a place of learning for denizens of the upper echelons of the food industry! That's the kind of place Totsuki Teahouse Culinary Academy is! A low-born like you won't even make it past the written exam!"

Kagome felt her chest heave with anger as she allowed Nikaido run his mouth. How dare he?! Furrowing her eyebrows to every word he spewed out, she finally came to stand in front of his person as she dug her index finger into his chest. "What give you the right to insult us like that!? Yukihira is not a low-commoner restaurant!"

Scoffing at the miko's words, Nikaido stood his ground. "Get your poor-looking face away from mine-!" The words were physically cut from his throat as he felt a pair of fists grab onto the collar of his shirt and bringing him up from the ground.

"You haven't even tried Yukihara's food! You don't get to judge our quality!" Sōma spoke as a tick pulsed over his forehead. "And don't go insulting her like that!"

"Sōma-kun…"

"Only I can!"

"Oi!" she glared. Why did she even bother feeling sympathy for the boy?! Seeing Sōma drop the boy onto the floor without a care in the world, she blinked the moment she felt her wrist being grabbed. Dragged down the path they had been walking on, Kagome noticed the twitch in his eyebrow as more comments by other eavesdroppers were given.

"Look, someone from a _diner_ thinks he can transfer in."

"You have got to be kidding me. He should know his place."

Sōma cursed under his breath as he continued to pull the miko towards the direction of the exam. "This isn't giving me high hopes for this place."

"Well if this is how things are right off the bat, I can only imagine what the people inside this academy are like…," Kagome whispered as she took one last look over her shoulder. She was expecting like a home room setting school, but this looked like the palace of food!

* * *

Walking into the room, Kagome blinked as she saw the students inside already gathered at the front waiting for further instructions. Her eyes scanned the area, seeing nothing but gold chandeliers illuminating the fancy room. She thought after seeing the outside of the academy she would be prepared for anything else, but the inside had gotten her speechless.

' _Is this really the examination room? Talk about hospitality…'_

"Hey, is that…"

"That is her…what is she doing here?"

"Huh? What are they whispering about?" Sōma questioned with crossed arms. Raising a brow, he noticed the room go silent as incoming footsteps stopped. The two teens noticed a short pink haired female holding a clipboard to her chest as another wearing the Totsuki Academy uniform walked forward.

"Greetings, transfer applicants," the blonde female crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the students in front of her. "I am Nakiri Erina, and I have been assigned to judge today's transfer exam."

"A girl…?" Sōma whispered.

The miko tilted her head to the side as observed the so called 'examiner'. "Isn't that the school uniform?" she blinked. She had to be no more than fifteen herself, right? How could a student be an examiner?

Erina turned her head towards her assistant: "any word from the exam division, Hisako?"

Raising the clipboard to her eyes, Hisako took in a deep breath as she parted her lips to give everyone their following instructions. "I'll read it now. Examinees will first undergo interviews in groups of ten based on their applications. They will then undergo a practicum where they will cook three or so dishes. Those who pass will-"

"Hmph. How pointless," Erina cut in. Having heard from the director to overlook one of the transfer exams, she felt it was her obligation to do so, but she hated the system. If they followed this method, they would be here forever as she had a feeling everyone's talents were not up to par with hers. A smirk adorned her lips as a thought occurred to her. "I have an idea." Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the kitchen work table already with a few cooking ingredients for her use.

"Cooking ingredients?" Kagome blinked in confusion. "What is she up to?" Was she really going to discard the formal exam?

Erina scanned the ingredients before the smirk returned. Reaching for the fragile shell, she turned towards her examinees. "The main ingredient will be the egg. Make one dish. I will only allow those whose creations impress my palate to transfer into the academy." Seeing the shock in their faces gave Erina the knowledge that she had presumed of them – they were not prepared to be the chefs they desired to be. "Furthermore, I will allow those who wish to withdraw and cancel their application to do within the next minute only."

"What?!" exclaimed a student. "One minute!?"

"I…I…withdraw!"

Both Sōma and Kaogme blinked as soon as students rushed out of the room – with occasional bumps to their shoulders – as they screamed in terror by only hearing Erina's voice. The two froze in shock as they witnessed the stampede coming towards them. This was not the exam they expected!

"E-Eh!?" Sōma exclaimed. Noticing the familiar blonde male running towards them, Sōma quickly grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from escaping. "Oi, wait!"

' _Ah…the pompous ass,'_ Kagome's eyebrow twitched at the sight of Nikaido.

"Why the hell are you all running!?" the young Yukihira questioned.

"Y-You don't know who _she_ is!?" Nikaido shouted in shock. How did they not know who this was!?

Kagome crossed her arms as she gave the blonde male a dead-eyed fish look. "Does it look like low-commoners would know who she is? But we don't mind listening to this story of yours now."

Nikaido gulped the moment he took a glance at the smirking 'queen'. "Nakiri Erina…has the finest palate known to mankind! A divine tongue! The God Tongue! Rumor has it that her first spoke words at three months old were criticizing her mother's milk! Given the small glimpse of her genius already present at birth, she has been asked to serve as the taste tester of famous restaurants nation-wide since a very young age. All the heavyweights in the food world are her clients! Her evaluations spread far and wide in the industry!"

"Huh?" Sōma blinked.

Taking a look at the blonde examiner, Kagome raised a brow. She did not look that intimidating. Why would they be intimidated over a person around their age? Looking back at Sōma holding Nikaido from the back of his collar shirt, she sweat dropped at the torture Sōma placed. Clearly he was oblivious to Nikaido wanting to run away from the terror.

"S-Should she brand you as an imbecile without any talent, your career in the food world would be over!"

Sōma finally gave him the freedom, both watching as Nikaido tripped on his feet before continuing in his run to flee the room.

"I figured most of them were hopeless incompetents," Erina sighed, moving her hair back to her shoulder. Seriously, why would they assign her to low examiners? "I can't be bothered to waste my time on such fools." Turning to her assistant, Erina raised a brow, "I believe I have cleared my schedule for the day?"

"Uh, hai."

With a nod, Erina gave Hisako a smile, "I will now test new dishes in my private quarters."

Hisako gasped as she heard Erina's words. A blush hued over her cheeks with every step Erina came to take towards her. _'Erina-sama's new dish…'_ Her mouth watered at the thought of even coming to witness the new creations Erina could make with her godly talent.

"What's the matter, Hisako? You look…," lifting Hisako's chin with her fingers, Erina released a soft chuckle, "like you want something."

"Oh, no, well…"

"Would you like the privilege of trying my cooking?" the queen questioned with a smirk.

"I-I would!"

Snickering at the sight of her assistant, Erina's eyes narrowed, "we first need to repost that no one passed."

The corner of the miko's lip twitched upon witnessing the 'romantic' free show both she and Sōma had been given. Were they invisible or something? Leaning towards the red head beside her, she cupped the side of her lips with one hand, "should we…interrupt them?"

Scoffing, Sōma placed his hands inside his pockets having overheard Erina's overrule that no one had passed when he had not even been given the chance to try the challenge. "Ano, so are there no other restrictions on the dish?"

The two females went wide eyed at the sight of the transfer examiners. Narrowing her eyes into a tight slight, Erina turned to the two. _'What?'_ she blinked, noticing the red headed male and long haired female standing before her. ' _I…have two challengers?'_ She had expected at least one, but two? Were they mocking her? Erina stood her ground, keeping her eyes on the two teens. "Hisako."

"Hai?"

"Lead them to the kitchen."

* * *

"As long as you use eggs, you can make anything you want."

From the corner of her eyes, Kagome took in her surroundings to see the nicely installed kitchen. Of course an upstanding academy such as this had the best for their students. Why was she even here? She could have turned back. Oh right, Sōma grabbed her by her sleeve and brought here by force the minute she shifted her weight to turn back.

' _Damn him. I am going to make him pay one day.'_

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Erina questioned, crossing her arms. "You two should withdraw while you-"

"Man! I was really worried!" Sōma exclaimed, placing his hand over Erina's shoulder. "I thought you would have failed us before we even got to cook!"

Kagome sighed, noticing the irritation on Erina's face upon feeling Sōma's hand land on her person. Sōma had to learn more than just keeping his mouth shut. Shaking her head, she rested her hands over her hips, _'baka.'_

"Back away!" Hisako shouted, pushing the red head away from the queen. "Do you know who she is!?"

"Well "Nikamo" said something, but I am not sure," he blinked.

"Nikaido, idiot," the miko sighed.

Hisako stood in front of Erina as her extended arm dropped back down to her side. "She is the top of her class in the junior high division, and the youngest member of the Totsuki Elite Ten Council, the highest decision-making body in the academy, in the academy's history: Nakiri Erina-sama!"

"Whoa~ this is a fine tool," Sōma spoke, having turned around from the introduction and looked into a drawer full of sharped knifes. "Kagome, look at these!"

Erina's assistant huffed upon being ignored by the two. Shaking her head, she looked into her clipboard and found both of their profiles. "Hm, Yukihira Sōma."

"His family runs a diner, huh?" Erina whispered. "He is obviously a second-rate cook. He doesn't understand my noble pedigree, just like a stray dog would have no idea of a gemstone's value."

Hisako's eyes widened as she found Kagome's application behind the others. "Erina-sama…," handing the sheet to the blonde chef, her eyes were mimicked.

"Her cooking history and knowledge is…empty?" Erina's eyes rose to the miko, watching her being shown knifes by the red head. _'What would she be doing here?'_

Erina released a frustrated sigh as she saw the two clearly free out of worries. One would be trembling out of nerves over the challenge, but the two were calm as untouched water. "Are you two really going to take _my_ exam?"

"Huh?" Sōma blinked. "Well," throwing the knife up in the air, he grabbed another from the drawer, "I just have to make you say it tastes good, right? Are you ready, Kago-chan?"

The miko looked up into the air, seeing the thrown knife coming back down. Without a flinch, Kagome caught the knife by the handle and gave the young Yukihira a glare. "You better drop that nickname before I slice you with this."

Watching Sōma take off his jacket and tie the white sash around his forehead, Kagome sighed as she walked over to the ingredients and grabbed an egg from the bowl. _'What should I even make?'_ She was not intimidated by Erina, but cooking something that was deemed worthy for restaurant-like shook her. Taking a look to her right, she noticed her childhood friend beginning to chop green onions in a flash. Kagome pouted as her eyes took in every move the Yukihira male made into cooking. Of course she could never cook like him or his father, but what decent dish could _she_ make?

She closed her eyes as she pictured eggs in her mind. What could she make with eggs? Her memory flashed to her feudal days, remembering Kaede having taught her a dish during a cold winter afternoon. With only the food they had stored, she was able to make an egg dish for her group. _'It could work…,'_ she thought to herself. Grabbing the chicken, shrimp, and mushrooms from the table, she headed over to her own work station and began to season the meats.

"Eggs are a fundamental ingredient in Japanese, Western, and Chinese cuisine, across all culinary genres," Hisako whispered, watching the two mysterious students focus on their dishes. What had occurred them to challenge Erina in the first place? Were they really clueless about Totsuki? _'What will they serve to Erina-sama, who tastes haute egg cuisine on a daily basis?'_

Sōma stole a glance at the miko from the corner of his eyes as he saw Kagome pouring the egg mixture into a sieve onto another bowl. Unlike him, her style of cooking was gentle, but effective on time. He was aware of her low confidence in cooking, but he had come to taste some of her own creations and he had to admit…they were delicious in their own way. Chuckling to himself, he took off the lid from one of his pots, _'I haven't seen Kagome cook like this in a long time. It sure is nostalgic to see her cooking in the same kitchen as me.'_

Raising a brow at both of their moves, Erina noticed both of them having beaten the eggs. _'Beaten eggs, huh?'_ She looked at the stoves, noticing both having something steaming inside their pots, _'but I have no idea what dishes they are working towards.'_ She took a few steps forward, stopping across from the miko's working table. "Higurashi Kagome, was it? What is it that you are making?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, looking up from the small cups she was placing chicken and shrimp inside. "Well, I don't even know."

"Huh?" Erina's eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean you don't know!? A chef should always know what they are making!"

"I haven't made this dish in a long time," Kagome sighed, looking at the cups sitting on the work table. "I mean, at least not by myself."

"Listen, Higurashi, I don't have the time to waste on ill-conceived food. I am asking if you have any intention of making a dish that is suitable for my palate!"

Hearing a chuckle from the side, both females looked over to see Sōma giving them a smirk as he stopped in the process of beating his eggs. "I can tell you mine if you are so curious about us. What I am making is the eighth item on Yukihira Diner's secret menu! Furikake Gohan (Rice with seasoning)!"

All three females were left with blank blinks as the image of a rice bowl and seasoning being sprinkled over was placed inside their minds. "Furikake…gohan?" the miko raised a brow. Was Sōma just teasing? There was no way he could making something so simple for this woman, then again, hers was just as simple.

"Cut the crap!" Erina shouted, slamming her hand over the work table. "Both of you are bottom-feeding cooks! What a waste of time."

"Well, maybe you should wait and see. This is about taste after all," Kagome cut in as she gained the attention of the two females across. Walking to the stove, Kagome placed the cups of chicken and shrimp covered in the egg mixture inside steaming water after having covered them with plastic wrap.

Cutting his secret ingredient on the cutting board, Sōma raised a brow as he saw the miko staring at the cups inside the pot. "How much longer, Kagome?"

"Hmm, about five more minutes."

"Alright! I am almost done in my station, too!" Placing the scrambled egg inside a bowl, Yukihira was the first to present the dish to the queen. "Dig in!"

Both Erina and Hisako stared at with disappointment to see the natural and bland looking scrambled egg inside the squared-like bowl. Hisako leaned in for a closer look, noticing that nothing special was in the dish. _'It really is ordinary…'_

Erina huffed, crossing her arms as she rejected even the sight of the presentation. "In the end, it is still the work of a second-rate cook. It fails to arouse my appetite. My palate has been called the God Tongue. Only the most elaborate and refined haute cuisine graces my dinner table. Indeed, I reside in a gourmet paradise! This exam is over."

Sōma watched as she began to turn away from his dish, making him smirk. "But you haven't seen its true form yet."

"What do you mean?" she glared back.

Taking out the white ceramic cups from the steaming water, Kagome blinked as she noticed the red head bringing out a bowl of white rice. As Sōma moved the scrambled egg from having picked up the bowl, she noticed the gel like substance underneath.

"Well, keep your eyes peeled," he spoke, seeing Erina taking a few steps back towards is station. "The true value of rice seasoning is only apparent once it's served on white rice!" He pushed the bowl of white rice in front of the queen before he allowed the scrambled egg and gel squares drop onto the hot rice.

Kagome was awed by the sparkle the gelatin created before it melted over the egg, coating it into something new. The smell of chicken wafted around the room, making her lips water just from the smell. _'Chicken?'_ she blinked. Watching Erina slowly bring the chopsticks to her mouth, Kagome was taken back by the sudden silence until a light blush appeared over her cheeks. After having gone for a second tasting along with Yukihira's teasing, Kagome noticed the way Erina's body quivered after having the second taste.

"Did you use aspic?" Kagome blinked, seeing the scrambled egg completely covered in the gelatin substance.

"That's it," Sōma spoke. "The squares are aspic made from chicken wingtips. Aspic is formed when meat or fish broth with high gelatin content congeals into jelly. I simmered chicken wingtips with bonito stock, sake, and light soy sauce, then finely chopped the aspic once it cooled and solidified. When sprinkled over hot rice, the aspic melts and the gelatinous broth coats the egg soboro. This is Yukihira cooking!"

Who knew Sōma had become so knowledgeable in all corners of cooking. She would have never even thought of making aspic melt onto egg.

"It's….it's…disgusting!" Erina shouted, making both Kagome and Sōma jump from her blushing critique.

"E-Eh!?" The color in Sōma's face drained as he thought he had won her over with the taste. Where had he gone wrong!? The red head's palms dropped onto the table as his head hung in despair.

"You!" Erina pointed at the miko, making her jolt from the sudden shout. "If you disappoint me, I will make sure both of you never set foot on this academy!"

Kagome gulped as she watched Erina walking towards her small cup. She was not surprised to see Erina looking at questioningly as she had finished the plating with a few mitsuba leaves on top of her dish.

"W-What is this?" Erina questioned.

Looking down at the milky egg dish, Kagome gulped. "Chawanmushi," she replied. "Since the weather is getting a little chiller, I thought of making something simple, but filling."

The queen's eyebrow rose as she looked at the creamy substance. Never in her life had she seen such creamy chawanmushi, but the smell that rose the moment her spoon mode the liquid, her knees had bucked. "You serve me this?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Kagome raised a brow. "You haven't even tried it yet."

Hesitant to try the miko's presented food, Erina slowly brought half a spoon filled of the chawanmushi to her lips before taking a full taste. The warm liquid of the egg custard embraced her senses as she felt herself being covered in the substance. The hue on her cheeks darkened with the taste lingering on the tip of her tongue; all of her sense pulsing in need of more.

"So?" the miko tilted her head to the side. "How is it?"

"D…Disgusting!"

The miko cracked into stone as she heard the words spilling from Erina's mouth. Being given those words were a lot harsher than she thought. Was she really that bad at cooking? Looking down at the egg custard with hot air steaming over it, the echoing steps from Erina and Hisako were ignored by her ears.

"Both of you are not entering Totsuki!"

It was the reality of their dishes; what more could they do? Kagome finally found her breath, exhaling out to be brought into reality, the miko looked to her left and saw the still Yukihira not having moved a muscle. "Sōma-kun…?"

"I….," he whispered, "I need some time to think."

Watching the red head slowly make his way towards the exit doors, Kagome extended her arm out. No words to stop him were released as she was not sure herself how to make him feel better. His cooking was not horrible, so why would Erina say such a thing? Was Totsuki this harsh? The miko's chest heaved down as she began to collect the dirty dishes she had used to place into the sink on the other side.

Kagome turned on the water of the sink, letting them soak. _'Don't even know why I had my hopes up…,'_ she shook her head, knowing that the results she had gotten were to be expected. Her senses tingled as she felt another unfamiliar aura enter the room. Hearing the sound of silverware being grabbed from a nearby drawer, Kagome looked over her shoulder to see an unknown older male wearing an olive colored yukata standing in front of her dish.

"Um, sumimazen, that dish isn't-!" the miko stopped in the middle of her steps as she saw the male with the white beard take a spoon-full of her egg custard. Before she could say anything more, the laugh of the older male made her jump. Seeing her form having been placed next to her dish with the 'fail' stamp, the older male quickly took off one sleeve of his yukata before going over to Sōma's dish. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

No reply was given as the mysterious male proceeded with tasting Sōma's food. The same laugh that he had given to hers was released once more. Kagome watched him grab his form with hers before she finally got to see his face. A scar was visible over his right eye as his grey and white beard matched his long hair that went down to his hips.

"Ano-"

"Higurashi and Yukihira, was it?" he spoke with a raised brow. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not…exactly, sir."

"Hmm, good," he chuckled as he looked over at their forms once more, "then make sure you buy the uniform before you leave Totsuki grounds."

The miko blinked confusingly: "excuse me?"

"It looks like there was a mistake," he smirked, "Totsuki welcomes you both."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be appreciated! I will try to post the rest of the chapters as fast as possible! Thank you for reading!


End file.
